Heavenly Love
by Raydara12
Summary: Finally a night to relax from duties and responsibilities, Marinette and Adrien find a perfect moment to release some tension. God/Goddess AU


**First shot of one of my new series, Oh Gods. This is a god/goddess AU with Adrien to be god of destruction and Marinette to goddess of creation. This mature rating and does contain sexual content. If you are not comfortable with sexual content, then please turn back now. Everyone else, please enjoy! This was written and dedicated to the wonderful Maerynn. A fanart piece has also been done by the lovely Carol G from a sneak peek before this fic was released. You can find the art piece here: post/168678074344/ray-thank-you-so-much-for-sharing-that-piece-of**

It was one of those nights.

A pleasant, relaxation of spending the evening in the luxury of a nice and warm welcoming bath.

Opening the grand white French doors, Marinette welcomes herself to a large bathroom that connected to her bedroom. The white granite walls glistening and greeting her with a sparkle shine; her eyes traveling along the back of the sides of the elegant bathroom as the windows display the stunning night sky and the stars scattered perfectly across the darken purple and blue hues. Clouds filling the ground as some take shape of sharpen statues lining along her field of vision.

It was a blessing of a sanctuary that she was proud to own and call home. A home that she lovely shared with her wonderful fiancé, Adrien. The two seventeen year olds that couldn't get enough of each other, but whom both cherished one another like a King and Queen. Both who would fall to the ends of the earth below them if it meant being by the other's side.

Taking a breath of the fresh evening air from the slightly opened windows, Marinette walks into the bathroom as her feet glide along the black stained wood flooring towards their raised, large nine by nine foot bathtub, nestled in the back right corner of the room.

Reaching the first step, Marinette unties her pink, silk robe as it slides down her smooth, cream colored skin and gathers at her feet. Stepping away from the discarded fabric and baring nude, Marinette places her right foot on the first step and continues to the second level where the sunken bathtub rested, bordered by the black stained wood. The wood felt soothing to the touch on her soles as she walked towards her destination. The floor smooth as if it were polished, the darker grains of the wood swirling and dancing in each board like an organic painting.

Stepping down into the warm filled tub, Marinette sinks into the water as the vapors swirl up; her body leaning back against the white side of the tub; random red rose petals floating and gliding along the surface of the water. The fragrance of rose and lavender filled the space, Marinette closing her eyes and humming in bliss and pleasure. The warmth of the water soothing the muscles under her porcelain, and slightly freckled skin.

Sliding her eyes open into a form on content, Marinette gazes out to the night sky from the windows surrounding her as she admires her bless filled life. The moment only to be more admiring if her fiance were here. And arriving any moment he should be.

It was planned to spend a romantic night together. A pleasured and blissful one at that. They both may be a god and goddess, but nothing stopped the two of them to pleasure their partner. For Marinette and Adrien, they cherished their evenings together in their home. Even if they spent the day with one another or apart for duties or guardian training, it were the evenings that allowed the two gods to relax and focus on nothing but the other.

Giving a sigh of content, Marinette adjusts in the tub and sinks a little lower into the warmth of the glistening water. Gliding her arms across the lower depths of the water, all felt calm and harmonious in this current moment. There's just one thing missing.

"What a wonderful, heavenly vision that lies before me." A rough, yet young, toned voice echoing across the room.

The sound of bare footsteps take place as Marinette can vision the young man walking towards her. Angling and rotating her head to look behind and over her shoulder, Marinette receives the long waited being that has filled her mind since arriving home. For coming to a stop and standing before her, in his pure look of innocence, stood her ever loving partner, her loyal fiancé, Adrien. He definitely looked like the god he is; physically fit, healthy, and glowing.

Adrien looked down on her with a radiant smile, his hair a little messy, shaping up in a semi wild fringe, and his bangs slightly hovering over his eyes. Even though he spends his mornings to look more decent and professional when outside their home for duties and training, but it was this appearance of disheveledness and wild hair that made him the stunning young man before her. This was the man Marinette had come to known, cherish, and love. And she knew within the depths of her heart that Adrien returned the exact amount of adoration.

"May I join the lady for a nightly bath?" Adrien asked, the innocence in his emerald eyes slowing fading. A glint of hunger and desire overtaking.

Within his faincée's sapphire eyes, he could watch as the same gleam of hunger and desire took over. A hint of blush filling her cheeks. "You may." A smile taking place on her lips as she waited for her lover.

Chuckling, Adrien removed the thick, black rope lace from around his waist. The grey charcoal chlamys resting across his left shoulder and down became the second material to be removed as it fell to the wooden floor, his dark grey leathered armor garment following right behind. Purposely and tentatively keeping his gaze with Marinette, Adrien grips the collar of his black, short himatin, green designs playing around the end of the sleeves and collar area, is lifted over his head as Adrien gathers the silken cloth and tosses it to floor so it could join the rest of his clothing.

Bare chested, Adrien stands in front of his goddess remaining in his black underwear and wrist gauntlets. Her eyes breaking from his, her gaze transfers to his chiseled defined chest and abdomen. And to add fuel to the fire, Adrien grips the waistband of his underwear and removes it in one long stride; officially standing nude in front of his lover.

She wonders how lucky a goddess like her became blessed enough to have a man like Adrien standing before her. Though she's not the guardian as creation yet, she will gladly take the early forms of luck and take it as far as she can. It never cease to amaze her how handsome her fiance appeared. Now if only he would get into the damn tub.

"Does this please you, my lady?" The playfulness and smirk could be heard if she couldn't see it. But the smile on his lips and gleam in his eyes said everything else.

"It would, if only you were in the tub, my love." The smirk now taking place on her lips as well, the look of playfulness appearing behind.

As if his smirk couldn't grow more, Adrien loosened the lace of his wrist gauntlets, letting the garment drop to the floor. His flawless god body descending down into the tub, the warm water shifting to the added weight; the water rippling and expanding from his movements as he glides towards the woman he loves. Gliding to a halt, Adrien stops a few inches away from his beloved and reaches a hand out for hers. Pulling her away from one of the edges of the tub, Adrien pulls Marinette against his now wet chest. Their skin making contact with each other, the fire being felt that burns beneath their flesh; he lowers his love until she's sitting in the comfort of his lap. A hardness brushes up against her bottom and between her legs. The warmth of his harden length making contact with her womanhood gives her a pleasured feeling and spark that tingles its way up her spine. Her lover's lightly callused fingertips grazing along her thighs, gliding them to her hips, offering a small squeeze, earning him a wondrous moan from his lady. His fingertips continuing their path up her sides, spreading out once he reached her back and shoulder blade, his hands flattening against the wetten skin. The effects of the contact stirring underneath their flesh as it waits to egnite and take hold of the two victims.

Pulling her body closer until no space between their chest and hips were left, Adrien lightly, glided his fingers along her back. Feeling and following the curves of her muscles, shoulder blades, and spine. Mapping the familiar charted map that is his lover as he closes his eyes to allow his other senses to appreciate the woman in his arms. Her skin flawless as his fingers continue to roam the goddess before him. He couldn't be more proud of the young woman his love has become. A determined and spitfire of a woman hugged against him. How a young man such as himself, a bearer of destruction and chaos, could win the affections, devotion, and love from this incredible woman. The young goddess of creation.

Leaning his head to the crook of her neck, Adrien begins kissing the divine flesh of his love. The smoothness added with the water dripping from her body, he gains the mixture of warm and cool. Starting from her chin, Adrien trails kisses along her jaw, his lips moving on her skin and nipping at her flesh as he descends down her neck. He could feel the warmth of her skin heating through the touch of his lips. To think he's the only man who can achieve this reaction from his lady.

Finding the pulse point near her collar and neck area, Adrien latches on the pulse of her skin and begins sucking. Grazing his teeth along her creamy flesh, irritating the skin as he draws a gasp from his fiancée. A wondrous sound as he continues to tease her skin, creating a bruise as a mark slowly begins to form. The feeling of Marinette's fingers roaming through his blonde locks, pulling him closer towards her body as he continues the assault on her neck. Earning more gasps and moans from his lady, Adrien begins roaming her body yet again as his hands rub along her back and shoulders. Trilling at the coolness of their bodies coated in water.

If this wasn't how you share moments of your love with your partner, then Adrien wouldn't know how else to describe such emotion.

Releasing his attack on her neck, Adrien licked the love mark before continuing to trail down her body, kissing every inch of her that's in his line of vision. The rose and lavender scent that was coating his lover's skin. If Adrien and Marinette didn't have to worry about guardian training and other duties, he would spend his every moment to chart and worship Marinette's body. He took the time to show his appreciation and love for the woman in his arms. He's memorized every part, every centimeter of Marinette's skin. If he was able to, he would gladly spend all his time to memorize and devote his fiancée's body over and over.

Reaching her shoulder, he places butterfly kisses to the skin. Admiring the few freckles that were visible, placing a kiss to every single one that he had found. It was one of his favorite beauties about his Marinette. The freckles that felt like the constellation themselves that he had the opportunity to count and marvel. His fingers rubbing small circles along her biceps as he continued to worship her freckled shoulders. "My love." Placing kiss on her skin. "My everything." A second touch of his lips on her skin following, receiving a pleasured hum from his love from the treatment to her body.

Trailing down from her shoulders, Adrien kisses his way towards Marinette's plump breasts. Sliding his hands down the curves of her sides, resting his palms and fingers on the swells of her ass cheeks. Gripping them with tender love, Adrien shifts Marinette higher in his lap until her body raised and her breasts were in front view for him, her arms securing around his shoulders. Watching the perfect size mounds bounce from their movement, Adrien saw Marinette's watermelon toned nipples perked and at attention.

Adrien hummed in satisfaction at the sight. Licking his lips, he stuck out his tongue and gave her right nipple a long lick, trailing his tongue along the entire surface of her right breast. He could fill the nub glide along the surface of his tongue. The action causing Marinette to gasp at the contact, both her hands falling to Adrien's gold locks as she grips strands of his hair. Her breath slowly took on a heaviness and her body overcame with blissful tingles.

"Adrien," Marinette moans softly, her breaths shortening, "Ah.". Her fingers rubbing through his scalp as they roamed his hair.

That was all the confirmation Adrien needed from his lady. Giving her nipple one last lingering lick, his mouth soon took place over the nub and began sucking the perked flesh. The overwhelming sensation causing Marinette to arch her back and against Adrien's hungry mouth. His tongue returned, giving continuous lapse over her nipple.

Giving a hard suck, Marinette gasps and then screams in pleasure when she feels his teeth began to tease the nub. Exploring back and forth between sucking, licking, and nipping of her swollen nipple. Seeing what made his lady sing with the love and warmth that overtook her body. Overwhelming bliss swirling around the two bodies in the tub.

Releasing her right nipple with an audible pop, Adrien moved his lips to the underside of her right breast and sucked on the skin. Teasing the flesh until the skin became irritated and began reddening from the attack of his teeth, a love bite forming as Adrien gave the mark a lick of his tongue to sooth it. Without hesitating, Adrien moved along and attached his mouth to her left nipple and began enacting the same treatment to her left breast as he did with her right. Pushing the heated love and warmth of his pleasures to her as the atmosphere around them heated as well.

The constant gratified moans and mumbles from Marinette sturred Adrien further as he continued his onslaught of bites and kisses along her body; the length of his hardness rising and brushed further against her ass cheeks and lower spine. A groan was emitted from Adrien at the contact of his hardness and his lover's skin.

"I want you so bad, my lady," Adrien mumbled against her skin. The fire that he has for this woman was never ending, only growing and soon to become out of control. Though Adrien was a gentleman for his lady. He would continue to please her until he heard from her and was given the signal.

"Then take it, kitty. I'm yours and only yours," Marinette breathlessly returned in confirmation. Leaning her head into the semi wet locks of his hair as she placed a loving kiss against the crown of his head and leaving a second against the temple of his forehead. The weight and warmth of her lips and weight of her words was all the confirmation Adrien needed to please and satisfy his beloved.

With the strength of the god that he is, Adrien unwrapped one of his arms from his princess and gripped the closest side of the granite bathtub. Hoisting himself up, with his lady in his arm, Adrien pushed himself up on his knees; Marinette moving in his lap as some water splashed out.

"Would it be easier if I lifted myself off?" Marinette asked as Adrien began to move again.

"I wouldn't dare let you walk to the bedroom. As your future husband, I will carry you through the threshold that is our bathroom and take you safely to the sanctuary that is our bedroom. There I will set you down on our bed, where I will show you just how much my love is for you and that it is for you and you alone."

Marinette gazed into the piercing emerald green that were Adrien's eyes. One of her favorite beauties of her prince. She could gaze into those evergreen fields for hours and days, not grow an ounce tired of staring into those eyes. Her Adrien was always an expressive man. Since they were children and through their maturity of becoming young adults. And with her fiancé as an expression man that he is, she was able to read him easily.

When Adrien had his down days and annoyance from duties and studying, she could see it through the mask when he would attempt to hide from her. Hell, she became so in tune with his expressive self, she began to sense and feel it than just simply see it through barriers.

So it wasn't a surprise when she looked into her love's eyes that Marinette could see the truth, the sincerity in his words when he claimed he'd carry her to the sanctuary of their bed. Through the years they've known each other, Adrien has never given Marinette any chance to doubt his words, his affections, his love. So if Adrien wanted to carry her to their bedroom, then she'll let him. Besides, she couldn't deny how much she enjoyed being carried in Adrien's muscular arms.

"Very well, handsome. Let me help you then." Marinette stated as she wrapped her legs securely around Adrien's waist. Pulling herself closer until she could feel their skin and chest make contact, that not even a small space could be seen between them.

Feeling her body tighten around him, Adrien's right arm around her waist tightens as well. An audible moan escaping from the both of them as the contact between them reels and ignites the flames within them further. Pushing them up, Adrien grips the side of the tub, knuckles going white as he stands up in the tub, Marinette secured and cradled in his arms.

Water trickles down their bodies, droplets falling to the warm water filled tub. Some small puddles of water falling to the side of the tub and along the base of wooden walk frame. With the black wood platform smooth and polished, Adrien takes caution as he maneuvers his legs out of the tub and over to the first step of their risen tub frame.

Making his way down the final step of their tub, Adrien cautiously walks across their bathroom, the cool black polished wooden floor sending small shockwaves of coldness against his wet bare feet. Thankfully, he had the warmth of his lady in his arms to keep the coldness at bay from the rest of his body.

Crossing the threshold from their bathroom, Adrien and Marinette entered their connected bedroom, crossing through the french doors as Adrien glances at the raised bed. Their custom built bed that Adrien ensured fit their specific welcoming home. The bed built in sturdy thick wood, stained black to match their other black themed decorative bedroom furniture and houseware. The bed's frame continued up as it formed a frame above them that held white netting cloth that created a canopy over them if they wished and desired. The bedding a lighter shade of black and the main blanket a dark black with three white stripes running across, the pillow sheets following along with two white stripes running vertically on one of the sides. The king size bed was welcoming the two to the warmth and comfort that it possessed for the two.

Pulling the blanket and bed sheets aside, one arm still holding his lady against him, Adrien pushed themselves up on the risen bed, the comforter and sheets, made of silk, greeted the two lovers. Crawling on his knees towards the bed, Adrien laid down his precious lady. The pillows and sheets bending and shifting from her weight. Marinette's raven hair splaying out like a halo as it spread across the pillows. The lamps on the nightstand on each side of the bed created a wonderful glow on his lovely princess.

The view of his precious lady, his fiancée, sent another wave of warmth and affection through him. Her piercing and ocean filled sapphire eyes captivating his very soul and devoted another glance at her entire form into memory for him to store. The very embodiment of beauty and love before his eyes.

"You're so beautiful. Everything about you is wonderful and perfection." Adrien confessed and praised. His smile represented a bright sun that forms along his features as he gazed at his love.

Leaning down, Adrien placed his weight on top of her, balancing a majority of his weight on his forearms, capturing his lady's lips with his own as the two lovers hummed and moaned in blissful pleasure. Marinette spread her legs to allow Adrien to shift in comfort and fill in the space between them. The weight of his harden length rubbed against her wet and sensitive womanhood, the tip of his penis sliding against her opening and clit, eliciting a wonderful moan from Marinette.

Hearing and feeling his lady underneath him, Adrien gave a thrust against his fiancée as he elicited another delicious moan from her. Smirking, Adrien pressed another searing kiss against his lady's lips and began moving his lips across her neck and chest to leave a trail of scorching heat from where his lips had made contact. Pressing a kiss to each of her breast, he continued his trail down to her abdomen, a kiss to each of her hips, then a longing kiss to the 'v' of her navel.

Marinette squirmed and fidgeted as she felt Adrien's lips reaching the spot she desired for him to be. Feeling Marinette squirm beneath him, Adrien used his left hand to hold her down by her hip as he finally reached the designated area. Placing a kiss against Marinette's lower lips, he heard her gasp from the contact and proceeded by extending his tongue and sliding it along the length of her entrance to her clit. The action caused another gasp from his lady as she inhaled a deep breath from the loss of air from her lungs. A smile adorning his lips to remind himself again that he's the only one who can achieve and bring these feelings and sensations of bliss to his princess.

Needing a surface to grip, Marinette grabbed the edges of her pillow, knuckles going white from her grip as Adrien continued his ministrations against her womanhood. His tongue sending shockwave after shockwave of want and need from the blessed feeling that he was giving her. Adrien's tongue was working wonders against her lower lips and Marinette felt and lived in this blissful moment.

Latching on her clitoris, Adrien gave a hard suck, causing Marinette to arch her back from the sensation and action, continuing his attention against the sensitive nub. His right hand sliding down up along her right thigh until he reached the desired spot. Gliding his fingers along her entrance, he could feel the wetness from her, coating his finger in her juices while continuing the care to her clit. The continuous moans and groans emitting from her lips; the chanting of his name following behind. The sound of his name coming of her lips felt like music to his ears.

Without more delay, Adrien pushed the first finger through her entrance as he heard the effect come from his lady. "Ah, Adrien," groaning from the beauty that was in front of him. He could listen to those musical notes every second and attempts at what he can to burn those images and noises into memory.

Releasing her clit, Adrien pumped his finger into her entrance as he looked up and watched his princess react from his ministration. Her body took on a special glow aside from the water and sweat covering her creamy skin. Adding a second finger, he pumped faster, stretching the skin to prepare her for their future actions. He turned his head to the side to leave a kiss on her inner thigh. Reveling in the smoothness of her porcelain skin and the finding a few spots of freckles; leaving a kiss to each one that he could reach from his position.

Feeling his fingers pump back and forth inside her, felt exhilarating for Marinette. She loved how much Adrien put towards their love making. Everything intimate that was made between them. The amount of care he gave was never ending.

The impression of his lips making contact with her inner thigh sent a tingling and spark sensation through her body. Forcing her hips to buck though being held back by his left hand. Groaning, she needed something to grab other than her pillows. The multiple touches of his lips caressing her skin caused Marinette to snap as her hands dove to Adrien's blond locks. Her fingers tangling within and dragging him closer to where she wanted him.

"Adrien, please," Marinette all but groaned as she pulled him back to her womanhood. Blissful to the touch of his warm breath against her sensitive region.

Unable to wait himself, Adrien removes his fingers, the smell of her scent stronger as he left a kiss against her lower lips of her clit. Placing a kiss to each of her inner thighs before moving back towards her face. His lips leaving another trail up as he pushed himself up and moving closer to her.

Setting himself above her again, Adrien grinded against her as his hardness contacted against Marinette's entrance and clit, drawing out moans from the both of them. Both feeling the heat from the other, and Adrien feeling the wetness from his lady. He couldn't wait much longer, and no doubt Marinette couldn't wait any longer as well.

Pressing a kiss to her cheek, "Are you ready, my lady?" He all but whispered against the hell of ear. Rubbing his cheek against hers, waiting for her confirmation.

"Oh, Gods, yes. Please, Adrien." Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck as she buried her head against the space of his neck and shoulder.

"As my lady commands." He smirked as he positioned himself above her. Grabbing his hardened length as he positioned it at her entrance, the heat coming off from her driving him further.

Pushing forward, Adrien enters her as his length is wrapped in heat and her walls tightening around him. Each gasping and moaning at the combined feelings, the impression of each other hugging one another closer. Their chests heaving and short of breath as Adrien seethes his way completely within her.

Ensuring that his beloved is handled with care, checking that she was good, Marinette urged him to move.

With Marinette wrapping her legs around his waist and locking her ankles together, Adrien began to move, pulling himself out till the tip was near the end and thrusted back into his lady's sex. Slow at first, it didn't take long for Adrien and Marinette to find rhythm that suited each other's needs. Groans turned into moans as Adrien picked up the pace. Driving further into Marinette as their bed began to shake.

The roughness to the thrusting and love making always becoming the end result. Maybe it was because they were young, but the carefulness and practice of the roughness is what made it special. The sense of comfort and protection radiating of each other.

Covered in sweat, the end coming near as both Marinette and Adrien could feel their approaching orgasm. Their abdomen muscles tightening from the upcoming sensation of release.

Angling his his, Adrien thrusted harder as he hit Marinette's desired g-spot. Marinette arching against his chest as her nails claw into his back and shoulder. Her screams of pleasure and bliss echoing throughout their bedroom. Her walls tightening around him as she feel her approaching release and letting go another shout of pleasure.

Hitting her special spot again and harder, Marinette's build up snaps as she reached her orgasm; cumming around Adrien's harden length, her walls tightening around him. She rests her head against his neck as she lets her orgasm run course. The heat and white flash following as she lets the overwhelming bliss overtake her.

Feeling his lady reach over the edge and cumming around him, Adrien thrusted a few more times before heading over the edge himself and releases within her. The warmth of his cum filling Marinette as he released the built up breath stuck within his throat. Both relaxing into each other's arms as the built up tension from their intimacy settles down.

Having himself soften within her, Adrien carefully pulls out of Marinette, her whimpers echoed beside his ear, feeling the loss of warmth.

Covered in sweat and each regaining stolen breaths, Adrien flops to the side and wrapped his arms around Marinette's waist. Pulling her against his chest as they each take and breath in the other's scent. Sweat, rose, lavender, and each other's smell dragging sleep above them.

Grabbing the bed covers closer and over their naked bodies, Adrien pulls Marinette closer, his head taking refuge against her hair as she rests against his chest. Rubbing his hands down along her back coaks a pleasant hum from his fiancée. Her head rubbing against his chest.

Leaving a kiss against her temple, he whispers, "I love you, Mari. I love you so much."

Rotating her head, Marinette pressed her lips against his chest in the location of his beating heart. The words a soft whisper escaping from her lips, "I love you too, Adrien. I love you with all my heart."

Snuggling closer, the warmth spreading between each other, the lights dim down and soon fade out as the moonlight takes over. Setting a heavenly white bluish glow haloing the couple.

For better or for worse, these two were inseparable. Concurring challenges in their path together, it would only be a short two weeks before they concur together as husband and wife. God and goddess of destruction and creation.


End file.
